Where'd The Tapes Go?
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: My favorite part of Day 10 Scratch. Jackson and Eric slashy. And all to find where exactly the tapes went...


Eric walked through the sand minding his own business. The video diaries were missing and it looked like all was lost for the supposed thief.

He reached out and took a banana from the container in the back of the sand by the beached plane. None of the others were in sight, he sighed and took a step up.

The sand met his face before Eric had time to register what was going on. Someone had tripped him. He looked up and saw that it was Jackson.

Oh man he's hot Eric thought as he watched the boy, sweating nervously at what Jackson might have known. He had a secret and a crush on Cody, and didn't want the others to know he had taken the tapes. As a way of spying but he still had to keep it a secret from the rest of them.

Jackson was pissed.

"Where are they?" he asked the stunned boy who was hard as he looked up at Jackson standing with his fists clenched in anger and worry over him.

"I don't know."

He did it again, in a hard ass voice that made any girl listen and do exactly what he said the minute he told her to do it. He was dominant, Eric knew but he had to keep himself calm.

"What are you talking about Jackson?"

"The tapes. Where are they?"

"I have no idea what's the matter with you." he said cooly. "Why don't you tell me why your so bugged out and I'll help you out."

"You little thief," Jackson said coming closer. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The stolen diaries. The tapes. "

"Nope completely bone dry. I have no clue." Eric said as Jackson became aggressive, grabbing onto Eric's shirt and pulling him up to face him.

"listen slime ball. I know how sneaky you are. So I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where are they?"

"Give me a break." Eric said. "You want to kiss me? By the way you're making me hard I swear that voice of yours is becoming a major turn on."

Jackson let him go and started to walk away but then stopped.

"Hell would freeze over before I kissed you." he muttered.

"Man, don't forget I did watch that tape. I now know everything you want to hide."

"Like what?" Jackson asked "You're lying again. You always lie. Eric, I have nothing to hide."

"Oh yeah?" he said sitting slightly upright. "What about that guy getting slashed by your knife, you threatening me doesn't stop the feds from taking you down does it now big boy?"

"Don't tell -"

"Oh I won't." Eric said as Jackson looked down. He ran back to Eric and grabbed him by the shirt again, aggressively pulling him up and down as Jackson got down close to his face.

Laying down he snarled in what Eric called his sexy voice

"BRING THEM BACK NOW!"

"Oh god!" He said fainting onto the sand dramatically.

" The way you say those words to me….." Eric's eyes became dreamy as he heard the bigger boy snap and yell at him.

"DO IT!"

"Why?" he asked laughing evilly "you are afraid of Mel finding out you want to screw her? That when she walks by and says even the first two letters of your name; you get as hard as a fucking rock? Jackson baby come on, admit it. You're wild about Mel just like Nathan is about Daley or me and Taylor. You want to play with Melissa don't you?"

"That's NONE of your concern!" Jackson growled.

"It is true then. You want to do it, practice on me and see where it goes. "

"You and me will NEVER, EVER BE A COUPLE!" he was steaming with anger and slight fear too." AND IF YOU TELL MELISSA I WILL-"

"Kill me?" he guessed taunting the bigger boy like he had teased Melissa.

"Oh when I'm done with you. You will wish I had killed you."

"Melissa….. Melissa…" Eric moaned rolling over into the sand, mimicking a love struck Jackson. "You know you want to play hardball."

"I don't fucking sound like that!" he called pounding Eric into the sand. "Get out of here."

"Kiss me and then I will. I'll even let you tell Melissa yourself. I promise to give you back the tape and not say a single word about it to anyone else if you kiss me. Just one and I promise I will succumb to you and your mighty ways Cody Jackson." Eric flipped over and looked at him expecting to get exactly that.

"Don't call me Cody. Melissa is the only one who knows my real name and actually uses it." he said rolling his blue eyes.

"Mel talks in her sleep Jackson. But of course you did know that?" he sat up and pulled on Jackson's hand for him to sit down across from Eric." You do hear her say your name over and over as she touches her-"

"Mel masturbates?" Jackson asked now somehow interested in what the schemer had to say. He didn't want too know Eric's thoughts on him but he did however like hearing Melissa's. But that's what the video diaries were for. And they needed them back.

"Give the tape back first." Jackson said and Eric shook his head.

"I want mine first then you get yours. That's all part of the deal."

"I didn't sign up for this!" he moaned and looked at Eric with hard eyes. If he got Mel in this position he would do things to her too but Eric? The thought made his skin crawl. Eric wasn't ugly, he just didn't find him attractive like Melissa was to him. But Eric was staring at him with an evil little glint in his eye and Jackson knew he had to decide.

"Okay fine!"

"There you go big boy. That's right." Eric goes. "Kiss me."

And he did.

It wasn't fast enough for Jackson but he liked the feeling of Eric on his lips. Melissa would be just as good if not better.

God baby, Jackson thought, ; I want to kiss her so bad!

"There. Now give me it back." he said holding his hand out expecting the tape. Instead Eric planted his tounge in Jackson's mouth and kissed him passionately. Jackson started and threw Eric down off of his body. Eric tripped him and crawled onto Jackson's back, snuggling down into his defined muscles and kissing his shoulder blades.

"I thought you said just one kiss."

"I know but you're so beautiful, I just couldn't resist more than that…" Eric whispered close to his ears.

"I love you Jackson." Eric said as they got up, guy hugging to seal the deal

"I love you too I guess and thanks for not showing this to anyone." Jackson said sliding the tape into his pocket.

"Mel won't know. Anytime sexy. You're welcome."

They parted ways great fully and without any bruises.


End file.
